


Lines

by fresne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Hall H, Original Characters - Freeform, SDCC After Apocalypse, San Diego Comic-Con, San Diego Comic-Con 2015, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sandeego comcon gathering had been a summer tradition from before. </p><p>Before the bombs fell and the radiation and the sickness. Before the mountain men. Before all of the land transformed into dense forests full of two headed deer. </p><p>They gathered again now to tell the lore of the time before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote today in the San Diego Comic Con (2015) Line H.
> 
> For anyone looking something with say anything from the 300... sorry. This was just what came to mind.

Gathering of the Clans  
The Sandeego comcon gathering had been a summer tradition from before. 

Before the bombs fell and the radiation and the sickness. Before the mountain men. Before all of the land transformed into dense forests full of two headed deer. 

"Was this before the time of the clans?" asked Teela.

"No," Loremaster Lantern shook his head hard enough that his white braids danced, "even in those days there were clans. But they were not clans of blood, as we are. No, they were clans of the fandoms. Some chose to take up the Force while others were loyal to the Enterprise. While still others owed their loyalty to the Doctors. There were many clans in those days." Loremaster Lantern waved his right hand. Each finger bore a plastic ring. Each ringmarked with a symbol of ancient power. They were the symbols of his lore, and the reason he had taken Lantern as his lore name.

Virgil liked the green one best. It was the ring of will and imagination. Virgil gripped the spear with which he'd killed one of the zoo lions from the night before and imagined a ring that would lift the lions in a giant hand and fling them far away from the line where they stood.

Loremaster Lantern pointed down the length of the line with his index finger, which was where he wore the violet ring of love. Shayera who was sitting a few feet away sighed as she always did when she saw it and clutched her war hammer allthe tighter. Loremaster Lantern said, "In those days, they came from far and wide to gather here by the sea. Though in those days, it was not as it is now, with only a few thousand gathering. In those glorious times, the gathered clans numbered in the tens of thousands. But for every gathering, in the end, there could be only one." 

Virgil wasn't entire sure he understood. But he knew better than to question Loremaster Lantern. 

Starbuck wasn't so clever. She paused in cleaning her blade, though she'd long since cleaned away the blood of the reavers, who had attacked at the high of noon the day before. "Wait! What? That makes no sense. How can there have been tens of thousands and only one. Was it a killing field each year?"

Loremaster Lantern held his hand palm out towards Starbuck with the Supernatural lore's mark meant to trap words. "Loremaster selects the story, seconds shuts their cakeholes. Do you want to go to the end of the line, Starbuck?"

Starbuck looked down the length of the long line as it snaked behind the broken remnants of the great hall of Sandeego. "Uh, not really."

"Very well." Loremaster Lantern closed his fist. "Then as now, the clans stood in long lines for the opportunity to pay homage to their chosen narrative. Sometimes standing in line all night. So great was their devotion, they would sleep standing. But in reward for their loyalty, the creators of their fandoms would come out to bring them food during the long night and possibly sign lorecraft for them. 

Starbuck opened her mouth, but then looked at the length of the line, and thought better of it. 

The line lurched forward and there was a hearty cheer as their line snaked back and forth. Finally, after much waiting, they went into the remnants of the great hall and the Loremasters came forward to speak the lore of the time before. Loremaster Lantern was there to speak of the of the Trinitarian Justice League – of holy Super (the last of his people, and their only hope), Bats (having faith in justice), Wander Woman (bringing peace with a loving fist and sword) - versus the Quintarian Avengers – Hawkeyed Man (who carried only a bow against mountain men with their guns), the Hulking (limitless in rage but helpless before a kitten with a flower), Widow in Black (more cunning than even a god of lies), Red Iron Man (greatest vices his virtues and his virtues vices), Commander Merica (who understood how it was to be weak). Loremaster Lantern spoke and then lingered to hear others tales. The tale of the Thirteen Doctors and the Sith Lords was beautiful and the songs brought tears to the eyes.

The songs and lore continued until it was time to out, and prepare to stand in line again.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
